User talk:Abyssal Horror
Well, first you create a template page for it, mine is Template:Lsig, and it should be a much shortened version of your username, then you copy-paste this list and edit it as you see fit: } }} When you use it, you type in . Any questions about this, leave it on my talk page. --Lither My talk My wiki 00:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait what happened dude? --'Cal XDMy Talk' 17:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Bromir Glaas and Shein Wassup Radec, just finished the editing on Shein Proa, see what you think and tell me if ya want to change anything. Solomus-BlackWing 20:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) k Primarch11 15:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Could you go on the chat I need to talk to you.Brother Protius 16:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo Radec, get on chat. Sorry, connection. :P Solomus-BlackWing 17:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) yeah i don't think ill be able to do the war against Curonis. Sorry. to busy Primarch11 17:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Radec, I just wanted to say that your new picture looks AWESOME!!! That is all :P Solomus-BlackWing 14:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's that Raptor Lord I'm working on for my warband :P http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kregiushttp://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kregius It's not done but it's getting there. Solomus-BlackWing 19:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kregius sorry 'bout that. Solomus-BlackWing 19:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Radec, I have an idea for that "project" we're working on. How about your Empire found a special artifact of Malice in their travels, Malice informs Solomus of this and tells him to get it back. The warband leaves Nostramo to retrieve it, and then that war plays out. Let me know what ya think. ''Ave Dominus Nox ''my brother! Solomus-BlackWing 20:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Empire of Curonis Where is the empire located, exactly? Jochannon (talk) 19:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lucius Hector I want to use the Daemon Prince and Tyrant of Curonis. Jochannon (talk) 18:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rad, I know ya might hate me for this. But I sorta wrote an explaination as to why Chaitor betrayed Solomus of the Talons of Solomus page. Just wanted to let ya know and tell me what ya think. Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 15:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, is that new awesome chaos space marine stuff coming out soon O.o ? StormWarriors2 (talk) 19:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do a User faction for Chaos Undivided.necron lord 47 22:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) for the centre, and for putting it on the left. Replace "thumb" with the size (in pixels) you want it to be. --Lither My talk My wiki 09:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Radec. The Birds of Prey are your guys right? Do you mind if I have them take some serious casualties during the first part of the Cerean Crucible and back out? Also talk to Han. I have been chating with him about some ideas for the war you two are having between Curonis and his Malicious Warbands. He doesn't seem interested in talking about it outside of chat. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (Insert random signature here) 12:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey me Noobz again, just saying that i could do you up some Bullpup Bolters for you, just give me the colour scheme. NOOBZ4LIFE 01:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Almighty chaos lord do you know if the If Dawn of war two the redemtion expantion is worth getting. I have played though the full game and started chaos rising and was wondering if redemtion is good to buyMaster Shadow Warrior (talk) 00:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you intend to expand the Sons of Sanguinius soon? If you don't I may need to delete the article do to size requirements. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) raghhh Knightwalker591 (talk) 01:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Whats ur take on the Crimson Fang Chapter? Hey Chaos, i've begun writing a story about a sort of a 'game of throne's' so to speak on a planet and when that all happens i'm planing to have the awesomeness of Chaos to launch a surpirse attack on the planet. So i was wondering if you might allow me to put you Chaos empire in as those Chaos Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 08:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chaos, about the Empire of Curonis. I see what your going for and its a cool idea but it has problems. The geneseed of the Traitor Legions or any Chaos Marine is mutated which makes the slim chances of successful implantation even slimer, and they often mutate to the point where it is useless. To even make a new warband is seriously pushing it, so many is crazy. Why even make more warbands, because Chaos Lords are all ambitous. Perhaps if Hector builds his forces to a degree and then made specialized sects, dividing his specialists. But they would have to be far smaller, im talking about the low hundreds with maybe the Knights of Chaos being the largest. And a Codex Chaotica? Really? Why? Why does Chaotic Forces need any guidelines, its a contridiction. Also these guys are too powerful. A force of chaos conquering more than a hundred worlds is pushing it. The Imperium would have sent dozens of chapters, Titan Legios, Assassins, Fleets, and seas of guardsmen. I would recomend they control a sector or two, making perhaps little more than twenty worlds dug in against Imperial attack. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use them. I'm planning for them to take advantage of the the war that will happen between house. And again thanks Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 09:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) rwar Knightwalker591 (talk) 13:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I given my group a new change, but still keeping the savage warrior skills Yo Rad, I was looking at the Claws of Chaitor, and noticed that their numbers are pretty big, bigger than the Talons of Solomus, which they broke off from. I'm thinking we need to ton it down a bit, maybe less than one thousand? Gimme a response when ya get the chance. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 00:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) White Consuls are a canon chapter canonically noted as controlling various worlds near the Eye of Terror. I submit that placing one in my sector is canon friendly. Damme. Above was meKadjah Thoris (talk) 17:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you and go right ahead and attack! I'd advise going in behind the defenses of the Wall though. You'll last longer. I see your point about canon Chapters giving you less flexibility but I have a specific reason for wanting White Consuls around beyond simply annoying less conventional Chapters with their Codex worship. You see they helped destroy the Flame Falcons - and said Falcons now known as the Phoenix Brethren are hiding in the Podomos Reach. Disaster waiting to happen!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I understand. It's a culture thing. Just be sensitive to the fact that you are dealing with other cultures on chat, and avoid racist comments if at all possible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) So, I have that strike force models done in White Tigers#Strike Forces so choose ones you'd like to participate in that campaign of yours. It doesn't really matter which one. --RemosPendragon (talk) 08:46, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Here you are, all you need. If you come up with anything still, just ask me. User:RemosPendragon/Sandbox#Apex Rakhshan --RemosPendragon (talk) 11:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC)